Cold Comfort
by 6darkwillow
Summary: Season three. Spike returns to Sunndale to comfort a certain redhead after her break up with Oz
1. Chapter 1

Cold Comfort

Summary: Some Spillowy goodness. Season three oz and willow are broken up because of the kiss with Xander. Spike find out while he is in brazil looking for Dru he heads back to Sunnydale to comfort the poor girl, but he is not sure why....

Authors Note: I'm a little uneasy about this fic so please review and tell me what to fix. Also anything that in italics is what the character is thinking.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy. Fox etc own the show but not this plot.

..........................................................................................................................................................

She was sitting at the foot of her bed on the floor looking at the Pez witch that was given to her 2 days earlier by her boyfriend now ex boyfriend Oz. _Why was I so stupid kissing xander. Even if I thought I was going to die! _The redhead thought to herself. She loved Oz so much and now he was gone and he would never forgive her. No matter how much she apologized. He wouldn't even look at her in the halls at school. She started to cry again. Then there was a knock at her patio doors. Without thinking she said "come in" the person who knocked walked in and willow heard a familiar British voice say "hello Red."

She then stood up and backed away as far as she could "s-spike what do you want?" the truth was he didn't know. When he heard that willow was hurting he wanted to comfort her hold her he wasn't sure why but he wanted to so he left brazil and came back to Sunnydale. "d-do want the spell after all?" "no." was all he said. Willow was getting more scared by the minute. "t-then what do you w-want." The blonde vampire walked closer to the red head and gently wiped the tear rolling down her cheek. Willow jumped at the sudden coldness she felt on her face. She then put her hand on his and her green eyes looked into his blue, and she saw the warmth in them. He moved even closer and pulled her into a gentle hug and held her. She broke down and started to cry. She began to sob "it all my fault" over and over the vampire held her tighter.

He knew she was upset over the stupid mongrel, and the fact that Oz was hurting her like this made him furious. He held the redhead even tighter and whispered in her ear "it okay pet" and then kissed her on the top of her head. She stopped crying and pulled out of the hug. Her brow was creased with confusion and she said "why aren't you trying to kill me right now? not that I mind that you aren't" he smiled and took both of her soft small hands in his and said "because you are different then other people, and you're going through what I am and I-" He looked at his feet and scuffed them awkwardly he was about to saw that he loved her what was wrong with him he should be eating her heart through her neck!. He covered up what he was going to saw with "I already ate." The both let out a small laugh "well I feel safe now" she said sarcastically while wiping one remaining tear from her eye. Spike tilted his head to the side and with a small crooked smile on his face asked her "you want to go for a walk?" willow smiled and said "sure." She should've have said no and grabbed the closest wooden object and staked him but somehow she knew he would never hurt her.

They were walking in silence for awhile when he finally asked "so what happened between you and dog boy if you don't mind me asking" "how did you know about me and Oz?" "well I heard about it a couple days ago so I came back and saw you crying and very upset and I didn't like you being so sad over a stupid mongrel so here I am." Willow had mixed emotions about what she just heard. She was a little creped out that spike had been watching her, but she was also grateful that he cared enough to look out for her. She finally began to answer his question "well xander and I began to realize we had feelings for each other and we kissed before homecoming but we ignored it we called it a 'clothing fluke' she stopped for a second then continued while spike listened quietly "then we kissed again and both of us were feeling very guilty so I decided to do a anti-love spell." She stopped and chuckled "then you walked 'in and kidnapped us" she laughed again "completely wasted of course." It was his turn to laugh "then you took us to the factory then you left. Xander woke up, and we thought we were going to die and we started to kiss again but this time Oz and Cordy walked in on us." She swallowed hard and her voice started to break "a-and now Oz won't talk to me at school, won't return my calls, he won't even look at me. When he sees me at school he just pretends I'm not there like I don't exist." Spike stopped walking and took her shoulder and turned her around so she was facing him looked deep into her teary green eyes and sad "forget him."

She looked at him confused "what?" "you deserve better Red. You deserve someone who won't make you looking somewhere else to find love." Willow was dumbfounded. "I wasn't looking anywhere!" he looked deeper into her eyes "weren't you? There had to be something wrong for you to kiss someone else. Especially if that someone was Xander, and if you loved Oz as much as you say you did." She didn't know what to say "well I-I" she stopped because she was beginning to realize that Spike was right.

Spike held her shoulders in his hand tighter as he said "you deserve who will fight to keep you and make sure you're happy and you feel loved and safe. Someone who will talk out problems with you not someone who gives up when things get hard. Someone like me." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She accepted his lips on hers and slipped her arms around his neck as he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth making her moan softly. The entire time willow was thinking _oh my god! Oh my god! Spikes tongue is in my mouth!!! What am I doing he is the undead! He tried to kill me 2 days ago!!! And- oh god he tastes so good!! Ah what the hell!. _He began kissing her harder it hurt a little but she didn't stop him. He entangled his hands in her fiery red hair, and reluctantly pulled away forgetting that she had to breathe.

She was a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen but she finally said "wow." He laughed and replied "the same to you love." It was the best kiss either of them had ever had and they both knew it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked back to willows house.

They reached willow home and spike didn't want to leave her but he could smell the sunrise and she had school in the morning so walked her to her patio door kissed he tenderly and said "night love" willow gave a gentle smile and said "good night" her smile grew wider as she asked "will I see you tomorrow night?" he replied "if you want to" she nodded her head eagerly he smiled and said "then you will" he kissed her again and walked into the night. She shut her patio doors and lean against them and sighed happily. She couldn't wait to see spike the next night. She was kinda shocked at first that she was excited to see spike but quickly got over it as she remembered the kiss they shared in the middle of the street . she was so happy she couldn't remember when she was this happy. She sighed again got dressed into her pyjamas and went to sleep dreaming of the British vampire and what would happen the next night.

Authors Note: well what do you think? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Comfort

Summary: Some Spillowy goodness. Season three oz and willow are broken up because of the kiss with Xander. Spike find out while he is in brazil looking for Dru he heads back to Sunnydale to comfort the poor girl, but he is not sure why....

Authors Note: I'm a little uneasy about this fic so please review and tell me what to fix. Also anything that in italics is what the character is thinking.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy. Fox etc own the show. Also some of the dialogue.

Spoilers: Season 3 but honestly you must have seen it by now.

..........................................................................................................................................................

Willow woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Things were finally going back to normal. As normal as it could be living on a Hellmouth that is. She chuckled a little she was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of having deep feelings for a vampire a soulless vampire at that, and it had only been a week since her "break" with Oz.

She walked to the kitchen made herself some eggs before heading to school. She was she about to leave her house when she realized that she was missing a book she needed to return to the library. She ran up the stairs to her room and got the book from her desk. She was about to leave but she heard something fall onto the floor. She turned around and saw that it was the Pez Witch Oz had gotten for her. She picked it up off the floor and held it to her heart and whispered "goodbye Oz." To herself, and placed it back on her desk. Then left for school.

She got to her first class right as the bell rang, and sat next to her best friend Buffy. Buffy noticed how happy and how much peppier willow was. Buffy was happy that her friend wasn't unhappy anymore. Ever since willow and Oz had taken "a break" Willow had been a wreck. Now willow was smiling and really happy. Then a thought occurred to Buffy. Maybe willow and Oz had gotten back together. That's probably why willow was so happy. Buffy decided she would investigate further after class.

While walking to their next class Buffy said "wow willow you seem happier." Willow smiled and replied "I am." Buffy's smile grew "did you and Oz make up?" willow shook her head her smile never leaving her face "nope." Buffy was stunned for a second then said "did you get a brain transplant?" willow laughed "no. Last night I realized that I've done all I can do. I apologized hundreds of times and he still hasn't forgiven me. So his loss." "Good for you will." Buffy replied. Willow smiled and nodded. She had left out the whole spike thing. She hadn't quite figured out how to tell Buffy that part yet.

At lunch Willow, Buffy and Xander went to their usual spot sat down and ate. Talking about the usual stuff movies they had seen recently, music and well vampires. Willow was in the middle of a sentence when she stopped. "What?" she asked. She turned around to see Oz standing behind her.

"Hey" he said softly "hey" willow replied. "Can we talk?" willow nodded. They walked into the closest empty class room. "Look" he started. "I know you and Xander have a history." Willow cut him off. "But it's history that's in the past... which history is, but it's over." Oz sighed "I don't know if that's true. I don't think it will ever be." He stopped for a second to look at willow. "But this is what I do know, I miss you. Like every second. It's like I lost and arm, or worse a torso." He started to look down at his feet as he said "so I'd be willing to give it a shot if you still want to".

Willow's brow began to crease. She then finally answered "I-"she stopped and looks at Oz "I don't" she could see the hurt on his face. She put a hand on his arm "Oz" she said softly "I'm sorry, I've been thinking a lot lately about I what I would say if you ever forgave me, and I realized there had to have been a reason for me to kiss Xander. I think that deep down I never fully loved you like you loved me, and it wouldn't be fair to you if we got back together."

She looked into his eyes to see if he understood. He finally said "I see" his brow creased as he looked up at willow "Is there someone else? Am I too late?"

Willow looked down at the floor and answered "yes." She looked back at Oz with tears in her eyes. Oz just nodded his head and walked out of the classroom.

Willow stood there for a while the tears ran down her cheeks. Remembering what used to be. Then she finally took a deep breath calming herself down, and left the classroom without looking back. Leaving the past looking towards the future.

Authors Note: OMG! So sorry it took forever for me to update!!!! But since school is over i will be able to update more often hopefully! 


End file.
